A Reason To Change
by Shellie4
Summary: Trish is in love with The Rock. Someone from her past appears. Will he ruin any chance of them being together? TrishThe Rock.
1. Default Chapter

Title - A Reason To Change  
  
Author - Shellie (Ella)  
  
Category - Trish/The Rock  
  
Disclaimer - None of the WWF (now WWE) wrestlers belong to me.  
  
Summary - Trish is in love with The Rock. Someone from her past appears. Will he ruin any chance of them being together?  
  
Rating - Probably R for mentions of rape and abuse.  
  
This story takes place after The Rock saved Trish from kissing Vince's ass and kissed her. I always thought that something more should have happened between them.  
  
This story is dedicated to Jenny, who has stuck by me, no matter what. Without her support, I never would have posted any of my stories. I really appreciate it.  
  
Please R&R and tell me what you think should happen next.  
  
Trish sighed dreamily. She had to admit it. She was thinking about The Rock. Ever since he had kissed her she couldn't get him out of her mind. It was crazy, someone like him kissing someone like her, but for some reason, she couldn't help but hope that she would feel his lips against hers again. Feel his fingers brush back her hair and pull her in close....  
  
Trish shivered and hugged herself. No. She shouldn't be thinking this. It would just make it harder to get over him. She wasn't sure if she could get over him.  
  
Trish silently scolded herself. Of course she could get over him. She was Trish Stratus. She didn't get emotionally involved with anyone, no matter what she felt for them. That wasn't how she was brought up. But she couldn't help but wonder exactly what Rocky's true feelings towards her were.  
  
The Rock nervously paced back and forwards in his locker room. He tried to concentrate on his match for that night but all he think of was Trish. Damn him! What was it about her that made him totally lose all inhibition? It hadn't been that long ago that he had despised her for all the mischief she caused. But she wasn't the same person she used to be anymore. Even he had noticed the change that had taken place in her over the last couple of months.  
  
Rocky slowly shook his head. How was he ever going to get over the blonde bombshell that called herself Trish Stratus and guaranteed 100% Stratusfaction? And what was he going to do about it if he couldn't?  
  
Trish took a deep breath before stepping out of her dressing room and checked to make sure that the coast was clear. She was doing a pretty good job of keeping her emotions in check, but was unsure if they could stay buried if she was to run into Rocky. She began to walk faster and every now and then she would look behind her to make sure he wasn't there. It was about the fifth time she looked behind her, when she ran into something. No, not something, someone. Slowly, she turned around and almost fainted when she saw Rocky's eyes staring back at her. They were full with concern.  
  
"Trish, are you okay? Is something wrong?"  
  
She sighed, and turned her head slightly away to avoid eye contact.  
  
"I'm fine Rocky. I was just in a hurry, that's all."  
  
It killed her to lie to him, but she had no other choice. If he knew the truth he would probably just laugh at her. She was so confused and it hurt to not be able to share her feelings with this incredible man before her. He had so much compassion for people and Trish admired him for that. She then realised that Rocky had been looking at her for a while now with a disbelieving look on his face.  
  
"You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I'm always here for you, whenever you need me,"  
  
Trish was amazed at his sensitivity. He actually sounded worried for her. But that couldn't be possible, could it?  
  
"Thank you, but really, I'm fine," she said quietly.  
  
He didn't believe her. She knew it. He could read her like a book, which no one else could do. She sighed.  
  
"I don't know, I just wish things could be different. But they can't and it's all my fault."  
  
That really got Rocky's attention.  
  
"Are you talking about what happened with Vince?" he asked.  
  
Slowly, she nodded her head.  
  
"Trish, what happened happened. Don't blame yourself."  
  
Trish was doubtful. She knew it was her fault. She shouldn't have used herself in that way. But hearing Rocky say it made her want to believe him.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering, and you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but why did you get involved with Vince?" He curiously asked.  
  
"Could we possibly discuss this some other time where it's private? I'd prefer it if no one else could overhear."  
  
Rocky nodded.  
  
"Well," she said, "I better go. We'll talk later. Bye."  
  
He watched as Trish walked away. What was it about this woman that made him crazy? He cared about her a lot. He just hoped she didn't change her mind and let him help her.  
  
Trish hefted her bag on to her shoulder. She was on cloud 9. He really did care! But why? What did he see in her? She'd never felt this way about any man before, but what about him. She had so many questions. Trish was walking along the corridor, towards the exit, when out of nowhere Vince popped out.  
  
"Vince!" Trish said, surprised.  
  
"Hello Trish," he said, a sly grin appearing on his face, as he looked her up and down.  
  
Trish looked away, disgusted.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Actually, you have a visitor who was very interested in seeing you."  
  
A visitor? Who? A man stepped out from behind Vince. Trish gasped. It couldn't be!  
  
"Hey, Princess. Daddy's missed you."  
  
No! Memories flooded back to her, memories that she had buried so long ago. She started stepping backwards. It had to be a dream. It couldn't be real. She had to get out of there. Now.  
  
"What's wrong, baby? Didn't you miss me?"  
  
That was it. Trish turned around and ran.  
  
Rocky was exhausted. That last match had taken a lot out of him. He had to admit, Triple H was good. But, of course, tonight he was better. Another win for The Rock. All he wanted to do now was go home and rest. His ribs were sore, his wrist ached and he was sure there would be a bump on his forehead tomorrow.  
  
Suddenly, he bumped in to something. Trish.  
  
"Hey, that's twice in one day we've bumped in to each other. We're gonna have to start wearing padding and a helmet soon."  
  
Trish didn't say anything. He brushed back the blonde hair that was covering her face and was shocked at what he saw. Tears were streaming down her face. But why? And what was she running from?  
  
"Trish, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked.  
  
Trish looked away. She couldn't let him see her like this.  
  
"It's nothing. I really have to go."  
  
She started to run past him, when he grabbed her arm. She fought him.  
  
"Let me go! Please! Please!" she sobbed.  
  
Quickly, Rocky let go of her arm. Something was very wrong here. He watched as she ran off and whispered "Damn it" before running off after her.  
  
An hour later, Trish was sitting under a tree at the park. Vince knew. He had to. Why else would he have been looking so smug? She sighed. Where was she going to go? She couldn't go to her hotel room. He'd find her. She could get another hotel room. No, She was well known. If her father asked if anyone had seen her, they would remember her. There was only one place she could go. She just hoped he would help her.  
  
Rocky paced back and forwards in his hotel room. After Trish had ran off, he had been unable to find her. Now he was very worried. She hadn't gone to her hotel room; he had tried calling several times. Where could she be? Hopefully she was okay. If anything happened to her...  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Probably just the maid. He walked over and opened the door. He was surprised to Trish standing there.  
  
"Trish! Thank god, I've looked everywhere for you! Come in."  
  
Slowly, She entered and sat at the end of his bed.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, I know it's late, but I had nowhere else to go."  
  
"No, no, it's fine. I'm glad you came. I was worried about you."  
  
Rocky lifted his hand to her face. At his touch, she flinched. He hastily moved his hand away. What was going on?  
  
"Trish, what is it? What's happened?"  
  
Trish looked away. Could she trust him? He seemed genuinely concerned. She sighed. If she didn't tell him now, she never would.  
  
Rocky was really worried about Trish. He could tell something wasn't right and he was damn sure going to help her through whatever it was. And if anyone had hurt her...  
  
He was surprised at his protectiveness towards her. Sure, he had worked with her for a few years, but he didn't really know her that well. This was sure to change that.  
  
He turned all his attention towards Trish when he heard her sigh.  
  
"Before I ran into you, I ran into Vince."  
  
Rocky began to panic.  
  
"He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked quickly.  
  
Trish slowly shook her head. Well, he hadn't physically.  
  
"No, but he wasn't alone. There was someone with him. Someone he found to hurt me."  
  
Now Rocky was confused. He could kill Vince for the pain he was putting her through. But who was it?  
  
Trish took a deep, shuddering breath before continuing.  
  
"It..... It was my..."  
  
She was cut off by the phone. Rocky shook his head.  
  
"Just let it ring."  
  
"No," Trish said quietly. "Answer it. It could be important."  
  
Reluctantly, The Rock stood up and left the room to answer the phone. It turned out it was Vince. He was asking Rocky if he knew where Trish was. After remembering what Trish had said, he told Vince that he had no idea where she was and not to call back. When he went back to apologise to Trish, he was surprised to find the room empty. She was gone.  
  
Trish walked back to the park. Maybe the phone ringing was a sign that she shouldn't tell Rocky. She should be dumping her problems on him anyway. He probably was only listening to her out of pity. He couldn't really care about her. It was impossible. Her father had told her many times that no man could ever care about her and she was beginning to think it was true. The Rock was a kind, generous, loving and loyal man. How could she think that a man like him, could ever love or at least care about someone like her. Men though of her as someone good for only one reason. Sex. Wasn't that what it was always about?  
  
She could feel tears stream down her face, but left them. So what if she was crying? She had every right to.  
  
When Trish had almost reached the tree she had sat under earlier, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping, she twirled around to see The Rock. Part of her was relieved to see it was him, but the other part was scared. Would he still want her to tell him what was wrong?  
  
She saw the fear and concern in his eyes and began to sob. Why did he care? Why did he go after her and find her?  
  
Rocky pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair and whispered soothing words in her ear. She seemed to calm down a bit.  
  
"Come on Trish," He said gently. "You can come with me."  
  
He felt her tense.  
  
"Hey," he said. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. It's just that you said you had nowhere to go when you came to me before."  
  
Trish nodded. He was right. She had nowhere else to go. Hesitantly, she allowed him to lead her away from the park.  
  
When they got to The Rock's hotel room, The Rock told her to take the bed.  
  
"Go on, I'll be fine on the couch, I promise."  
  
After mumbling a small thank you, Trish pulled back the covers and got in. It was then when she realised just how exhausted she was. First she had been worried about her feelings about Rocky and now.........  
  
What was she going to do? Where would she go? She fell asleep asking herself the same questions over and over.  
  
Rocky watched her as she slept. She was so beautiful. Why would anyone want to hurt her like this? He could hardly watch her as she began to toss and turn. She was in so much pain and there was nothing he could do to help. He had never felt so helpless before. He just wished that she would open up to him and let him help her someway.  
  
Trish was running for what seemed like forever, looking behind her every so often. It was dark. She could barely see her own hand, which was stuck out from now and then to feel the way. It was so dark that she didn't see the thing she ran into. No, not thing, person. Trish drew back, away from the person, as she heard the deep bellowing laughter. So familiar. The person stepped forward into a light and showed his face. Trish screamed.  
  
The Rock awoke to screaming. Almost falling off the couch, it took him a second to realise what was happening. When he did, he was off the couch in a flash, sitting on the bed next to Trish.  
  
She was shaking, looking pale and fragile. Her cheeks were stained with tears and Rocky's heart broke. He hated to see the woman he loved go through this. Wait, did he say love? He barely knew her, but yet, he realised that it was true. He had fallen in love with her.  
  
Trish slowly remembered where she was and who was sitting next to her. She looked up at him and, before The Rock knew it, was in his arms.  
  
He rocked her back and forwards, hoping to relax her. He pulled her back to look at her. He brushed back some damp hair from her forehead and gazed into her eyes. Trish looked back into Rocky's eyes. She saw the love that they were radiating and slowly leaned in. She felt his lips touch hers and melted into him. It was the sweetest kiss she had ever received.  
  
Pulling back to see if this was what she wanted, The Rock watched as she smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back. Wow, was this really happening? He swept her into his arms and kissed her deeply, passionately. She responded in kind, clutching him desperately. As they embraced he lowered her down to the bed.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, pulling back to look deep into her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure," she said. "I want this. I have for a while now."  
  
The Rock grinned.  
  
"So have I."  
  
Gazing at each other for a few seconds, The Rock slowly lowered himself down, on top of her and resumed kissing her.  
  
As they lay in each other's arms, Trish watched Rocky sleep. He was incredible. What had she done to deserve him love and compassion. Wait....Love? Was she crazy? He didn't love her. He might care for her a bit but love? That wasn't possible, was it?  
  
The Rock awoke when he felt her tense.  
  
Opening his eyes and looking into hers, he asked "Is something wrong?"  
  
Trish smiled. "Not anymore."  
  
The Rock grinned back. He loved to see Trish smile. It was so sexy, so beautiful. He just wanted to always be with her and make sure she always smiled.  
  
Trish leaned into The Rock and they embraced. She held on tight, not wanting to let go incase this was a dream. If it was, she hoped that she would never wake up. How did she get so lucky? To be lying in The Rock's bed as she lay in his arms.  
  
Thoughts of her father took over as she remembered his harsh words  
  
"Do you really think that anyone could love a piece of trash like you?" he sneered. "Even your mother didn't love you enough to stay around. It's your fault she killed herself, your fault that she's dead."  
  
Trish covered her ears and shook her head.  
  
"NO! No, it's not true!"  
  
Her father walked over to her and harshly pulled her hands away from her ears.  
  
"You know it's true. You killed her and now no one could ever possibly love you!"  
  
Trish shivered. Rocky looked down at her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Trish whispered. "I'm just a bit cold."  
  
Rocky held her closer and more tightly. Trish's stomach turned. When Rocky learnt the truth - all of it, he would leave her. Not that they were actually together. And if her father found out about him...  
  
Trish couldn't finish the thought. It made her sick to think that soon Rocky would absolutely hate her. Unless he never found out. She could just leave. That way, Rocky wouldn't hate her and she wouldn't get hurt.  
  
'But you will be hurt,' she told herself. 'You love this man.'  
  
But it was better than the truth.  
  
Trish waited until Rocky's breathing was slow and even. She quietly slipped out of the bed, put on her clothes and left. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Rocky woke up the next morning he was surprised to find the other side of the bed empty. Sitting up, he looked around the room. Her clothes were gone. He sighed. Why did she take off? He wondered if she regretted last night. He certainly didn't. He had wanted that moment to happen for a while now. Probably since the first time he saw her. Getting up, Rocky saw that it was almost ten o'clock. He wondered what time Trish had left. Heading towards the bathroom, he decided that after his shower, he was going to find Trish and make her tell him what was going on.

Trish made her way along the beach, walking in ankle deep water with her shoes dangling in her hand. She couldn't believe she had left Rocky. He would most likely be awake by now. She wondered what he thought of her. Probably that she was easy. They weren't even dating, and she had slept with him. But it had meant more than a one-night stand to her. She loved him. Maybe what she thought before was right. Maybe he hadn't thought of it as a one-night stand either. He had seemed to actually care about her.

She stopped walking and looked out beyond the sea at the sunrise. She was so confused. She wished, more than anything, that she could tell him the truth about everything. Then, when he rejected her, at least she could tell herself that she tried.

"Trish!"

Trish froze as she heard her name being called out. She knew that voice. But how had he been able to find her so quickly?

Turning around, she saw Rocky making his way towards her. Not feeling she was ready to face him, she turned back around and quickly continued walking, away from him. He wasn't about to give up that easily, and followed her.

Sensing that he was pursuing her, she broke into a run. She could hear his heavy breathing behind her and knew she couldn't outrun him, but had to try.

Rocky caught up to her quickly and grabbed her arm to try and stop her. She tried to yank it out of his grasp, and ended up loosing her balance and falling onto the sand, Rocky landing on top of her.

She immediately began to struggle under him, panicking.

"Let me go! Get off me!"

Rocky could see the alarm on her face and knew she was scared. Of him.

"I would never hurt you Trish. You should know that," he said as he stood up.

Trish was still for a moment, before she too stood up.

"I know you wouldn't. I'm sorry I acted like you would. I just…"

Trish looked away.

"Trish, what is going on with you? You've been acting strangely. And we made love. It may not have meant much to you, but it did to me. Why did you leave this morning? Was it just a fling to you? A one-night stand?"

"No," Trish whispered.

"Look at me."

Trish reluctantly looked up at Rocky.

"I wish you'd trust me enough to tell me what's going on. I love you and it hurts me to see you so upset."

Trish couldn't breathe. Had he just said…?

"You… You love me?"

Rocky was silent for a moment. He hadn't meant to say that. But he might as well be honest.

"Yes, I do. And if you think I'm just going to leave you alone when you're suffering like this, you're wrong."

"But… But you can't love me. You don't know me. If you did, there is no way you could ever love me."

Rocky could hear the confusion and pain in her voice. He wanted more than anything to take it all away. He stepped forward and cupped her cheeks with both his hands.

"Trish, I love you. It doesn't matter what you may have done in your past. I love you for the amazing person you are now."

Trish still didn't look convinced.

"Look, why don't you tell me everything, and then when I'm still here, you'll know I'm telling the truth."

Trish sighed. She might as well. She didn't have anything to lose.

"Okay. I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Trish couldn't believe that she was actually going to do this. She was going to tell Rocky the whole truth, and then if he was still with her, she'd know that he really did love her.

Rocky could see how hard this was for her, but wanted to get to the truth so she would know, without a doubt, that he loved her and would never leave her. He wanted to make her feel safe with him, and trust him. This was his chance to prove himself to her.

She opened her mouth, ready to tell him everything, when she heard someone call out her name. She froze, recognising the voice. She turned and saw someone quickly approaching her and Rocky. Her father.

'Oh God. This isn't happening.' She said to herself.

She could see Rocky was confused and looked her questioningly, wanting to know what was going on, who this man was.

As he finally reached the two, Trish was too shocked to move or say anything. She just looked up in horror at the man in front of her. Her father turned to face Rocky, and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jake Roberts. Trish's father."

"Rocky's eyes widened in surprise as he shook the older man's hand. This was Trish's father?

Before he could say anything, Jake continued.

"You don't mind if I talk to Trish for a minute, do you?"

Rocky looked from Jake to Trish. He was concerned when he noticed her fearful gaze and knew she didn't want to be alone with him. That surprised him. Why wouldn't she want to talk to her father?

Not waiting for a reply, Jake stepped forward and reached out to grab his daughter's arm. Seeing him reaching out for her, Trish snapped out of her shocked state and quickly took a step backwards.

"Get away from me!" She cried out, surprising both men.

"Trish…"

"No! I don't want you talking to me. I don't want you anywhere near me! Just stay away from me. I'm not a little girl anymore, I won't let you hurt me again!"

Jake seemed to be startled by her outburst, and stepped forward. Rocky saw this, and grabbed him by the arm before he could touch her. He was overwhelmed with feelings of protectiveness and anger at the man who was causing Trish pain, even though he didn't know why.

"I don't know what the hell you did to her, but she doesn't want to talk to you. So you better stay away from her, or you'll be answering to me."

Jake could see that he meant it, and decided to back down.

'Besides,' he said to himself. 'She isn't worth it.'

He pulled himself out of Rocky's grasp and, with one final look towards Trish, walked away. This wasn't the end of this.

Trish stood in shock. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Rocky had protected her. A lone tear fell down her cheek and she felt a finger brush it away. She looked up into Rocky's eyes, and saw the love in his eyes. Love for her. She threw her arms around him and felt him tighten his arms around her waist.

"It's okay," he said, trying to comfort her. "He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore. It's over."

Pulling back slightly, Trish looked up at Rocky and knew that she never wanted to be without him. She would tell him the truth, and she prayed to God that he still wanted her.

"Let's go back to the hotel," she whispered, "And I'll tell you everything."

Rocky was glad that she still wanted to open up to him and, taking her hand, led her back to the hotel. Once there, he sat her down on the couch and took a seat close beside her.

Trish took a deep breath before beginning.

"I… I really don't know where to start. When I was a kid, my parents would always fight. Sometimes my father would come and take it out on me."

"You mean, he would hit you?" Rocky asked gently.

Trish nodded.

"When I got older, it got worse. Then one day, I came home from school, and I couldn't find my mother. She was usually waiting for me in the living room, but she wasn't there. So I went looking for her. I went into her bedroom and…"

Trish stopped. Rocky felt her shaking and tenderly took her hand in his, silently giving her strength to continue.

"And I found her. She was lying on the bed, so pale. And there was so much blood. She had slit her wrists. She was dead."

Trish began sobbing and Rocky pulled her into his arms, slowly rocking her back and forwards. She continued.

"I was so mad at her for leaving me with him," she said, in between sobs. "And he said it was my fault. That she killed herself because of me. I believed him. So, when he started raping me, I thought that it was what I deserved. I deserved to be punished."

Rocky felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He tightened his hold on Trish, wishing that he could have been there, could have protected her from it. He wished that he could go find her father and make him pay. But hearing Trish cry harder, he knew he couldn't leave her. He couldn't imagine what she must have gone through growing up. But he was here now. And he was going to make sure that nothing like that ever happened to her again. He pulled back slightly and placed his hand on Trish's chin, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Trish, it wasn't your fault. What your mother did was because of her, it had nothing to do with you. And you did not deserve what happened to you. Nobody deserves that, no matter what they've done. Baby, what he did to you was wrong, and I want nothing more then to go find him and make him sorry he ever touched you."

Trish stared at him, not sure what to say. She had not been expecting that response.

"You… you don't hate me?" she asked quietly, scared of what his answer would be.

Rocky shook his head.

"Trish, I could never hate you. None of what you told me could ever make me love you less. In fact, if anything, it makes me love you more, knowing what you went though and here you are now, a successful, beautiful, smart, wonderful young woman. You absolutely amaze me."

Trish was stunned at his response, and could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. She wondered what she had done to be loved by someone like Rocky. But she knew one thing. She was never going to let him go.

Reaching up, she caressed his cheek, before leaning up and pressing her lips gently against his.

She was no longer alone. It didn't matter what happened from now on, she knew that Rocky would always be there with her, every step of the way.

THE END


End file.
